Tears of blood, Heart of fire, Wings of power
by maximusfive
Summary: When her best friends betray her, what will Usagi do? Will she go with the mysterious figure?


Disclamer: I do not own any of the syndicted charactors. I do however own all the origanals, so please ask before using. Any origanal charactor that has a resembalance to one of yours is purely coincedental. There may be one or two Orig. charactors that I base off of someones, if you see this, please tell me where I should give credit.  
  
  
  
Tears of blood, Heart of fire, Wings of power.  
  
"... and when the tears of the first child of the god-king turn to blood, then the age of the celestial pheonix will be upon us." -Begining of the end, Book of Prophecy.  
  
You'd think that the begining of the end would be a big event, but no, it was merely a betrayel of trust that began these events. Even looking back on it now, and my actions then, it seemed like such a small thing at the time, small to me at least, but its repercussions can still be felt even today. Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself, you may call me by my real name, Antares. It is a rare event that I give a stranger my real name, but not so rare that you should feel privileged. Some of you may have heard of me before, but please don't take their opinions as the truth, I feel better when someone forms an unbiased opinion of me, good or bad. Anyway, I've strayed from the story, so lets continue then. It all began one cold winter night, in Tokyo's Juuban ward.........  
  
  
  
"Sailor Mars! Look out!" It all begins here, at a battle with a reletivly strong youma in Juuban central park. The star of the Scouts, Sailor moon, had not arrived yet and the battle was dragging on. The Youma looked like a normal woman, except for the purple skin and the long, sharp, blades in place of her forearms.The Youma was also wearing what looked like a armored bikini in a bright red color. Already Sailors Venus and Mercury had been knocked out and were bleeding heavily. Mars had a few minor cuts and a broken arm, Jupiter managed to escape serious injury so far, and Chibi-moon, while unijured, had taken to hiding behind trees. Venus had been thrown through a tree and into a wall, and was bleeding from numerous cuts and abrasions, as well as a major laceration running diagonally across her chest. Mercury had been forcfully faceplanted into the ground, after having her leg broken, and was currently bleeding from a large hole in her stomach. Mars' right arm had broken from trying to block one of the Youma's kicks, and is currently cradaling it and yelling in pain. Jupiters cry of warning to move was drowned out by mars' scream of pain. Had Tuxedo Mask not shown up just then and sweeped up mars while running, Mars would have been decapitaded by the Youma. As it was, Tuxedo Mask recived a large gash across his back for the effort, and fell to the ground crying in agony. This is the seen that a lightly bruised Sailor Moon arrives to. Seeing her love injured like that, as well as the other scouts injurys, causes her to forgo the normal entrance speech. Instead she simply cries out, "Moon Gorgeus Meditation!" and the magic shards of her attack tear the surprised Youma apart. As the Youma's body fades to dust, Sailor Moon runs over to Tuxedo Mask to check on her love.  
  
As Sailor Moon checks on Tuxedo Mask, a dark figure is seen balancing on one of the numerous lamps of the park. "So, the other youma did its best to delay Sailor Moon. I guess that means I have to uphold my end of the bargain." As the figure says this a large, clear, crystal appears in front of him. "I suppose that it would be happy torturing souls, so I guess that means I should make it a minor demon in hell. Heh, not much, but it is signifigently better then being cannon fodder Youma." With this the crystal shinks down to a pinprick of light and shoots down into the ground.  
  
"Now then, the anger of the Sailor Scouts towards their leader for being so late is quite signifigent, but I'm not sure theres enough anger. I guess I'll up their anger just a little more to be safe." With this a dark red ball of light appears in front of him. He uncrosses his arms and puts his right hand under the ball.  
  
"It will take only one of them exploding with anger to set off the others, so which should it be? Mars perhaps? or maybe jupiter? I know! I'll let Tuxedo boy lead off." With this the ball of light changes until it looks only like a disturbance in the air, then rockets towards Tuxedo Mask. The ball stops over Tuxedo Mask for a moment, then enters his body unnoticed.  
  
"Now all I need to do is wait. Then, when she is betrayed, I'll be ready." With this the figure rapidly fades into nothing.  
  
  
  
A.N: Okay, this is my first public fiction, so please be mature and give constructive criticism rather then flames. Compliments are welcome, as well as suggestions. If you wish to e-mail me my address is maximusfive3@yahoo.com. If you flame me there you will be blocked. I do not write to a schedual so please dont expect the next chapter anytime soon. (But maybe If I get good reviews I'll be inspired to wright.) 


End file.
